Guru dan Murid
by hatakemiko
Summary: Hatake Kakashi terpesona dengan penampilan muridnya sekarang, Haruno Sakura. Bibir yg seksi, bokong yg padat berisi, payudara yg besar. Ah, setiap kali melihatnya, kejantanan Kakashi mulai bereaksi. Mampukah Kakashi menahan dirinya dari godaan muridnya itu?
1. chapter 1 : Kembali dari Amegakure

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto milik Masashi

Kishimoto

 **Pairing** :

H. Sakura-H. Kakashi

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance

 **Rate** : M (Lemon)

NB : Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk tujuan menghibur. Saya, Hatake Miko tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara finansial. Selamat membaca!!

 **Guru dan Murid**

Chapter 1

Kakashi POV

"Sensei, ahh .. ssshhh.. watashi wa..", lenguh seorang wanita berambut merah muda saat laki-laki berambut perak tengah memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vaginanya. Tangan lembutnya memegang tangan laki-laki yang mulai sibuk dengan vaginanya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kimochi ne, Sakura?", ucap pria rambut perak itu yang kini tengah melumat bibir wanita itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hn.. hi..mo..ci yo, henhei (kimochi yo, sensei)", kata wanita itu disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ssshhh ... Ahh.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi Sakura...", desahnya sambil membuka retsleting celananya, bersiap menaiki gadis berambut pink itu.

Seprei yang mereka tiduri kini sudah basah dengan keringat dari dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta itu.

"Aku akan masuk.. sebentar lagi .. Ku harap kau siap untuk ini, Sakura."

GUBRAAAAK...@%¥!!!!!!!

Seorang pria berambut perak jatuh tersungkur di samping ranjang tidurnya dengan seprei yg masih menyelimuti kakinya.

"Aaaarrghh.. Kepalaku.."

'Basah?', gumam Kakashi dalam hati melihat seprei bagian bawah kini basah dengan cairan. (Cairan apa ini?? *huahahhaha #author tertawa geli)

'Ini pasti karena aku tertidur saat membaca buku Icha-icha Paradise tadi malam.'

'Aku memimpikannya lagi!

Shikashi... Mimpi kali ini terasa begitu nyata. '

Ya, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata bagi Kakashi. Kakashi memang sering mengkhayalkan melakukan itu dengan seorang wanita.

Kakashi memang shinobi yang sering menjalani banyak misi, selama ini dia hidup dengan mandiri, tapi tetap saja dia seorang laki-laki normal.

Ada kalanya tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan dari seorang wanita. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini wajah muridnya yang selalu muncul dalam khayalan gilanya itu.

'Ah, mungkin yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama ada benarnya. Aku harus segera menikah.' kata Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya gontai menuju wastafel sambil bercermin.

Sudah berapa tahun umurnya? 32?Setua itukah dirinya? Ah tidak. Ini pasti karena rambutnya yang beruban itu. Lebih tepatnya rambut berwarna perak!

"Bangun tidur, ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi..."

'Baka no Yamato!', umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

Yamato, soulmate sekaligus tetangga Kakashi itu memang terkadang suka bersikap menjengkelkan, setiap pagi mengumandangkan suara yang membuatnya bad mood.

'Pagi yg membosankan', gumam Kakashi setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kakashi!!!", teriak seorang shinobi Konoha yg berelemen kayu.

"Yo, Yamato.", sapa Kakashi dengan senyum malas dibalik maskernya itu.

Yamato menghampiri Kakashi, sementara Kakashi terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Mau kemana buru-buru begitu?", tanya Yamato ceplas-ceplos.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilku. Aku pikir akan ada misi penting kali ini.", jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Ah, sou ka..."

"Apa Naruto dan Sasuke ikut dalam misi ini?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak memberitahuku soal itu."

"Hn? Kenapa mengikutiku?", delik Kakashi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah.. Kebetulan tujuan kita sama. Tapi aku tidak ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hayate."

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu.", ucap Kakashi.

"Hei.. Kakashi! Aku tidak bicara soal cinta!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu.", gumam Kakashi malas.

"Kau sendiri.. Sudah beruban begini masih saja belum punya pacar."

"Hn." Kakashi malas berkomentar.

"Berhentilah mengkhayalkan Sakura."

"Nani o itteru no, Yamato?? Sakura itu muridku.", tanya Kakashi berusaha memasang raut wajah santai, meski hatinya kini gelisah, bagaimana dia tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini?

"Ne.. Jujur saja. Dulu aku juga pernah mengkhayalkannya. Aku mengkhayal menyetubuhi dia. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengecup lehernya."

Kini hati Kakashi mulai agak panas. Dia sedikit memalingkan mukanya, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Ya.. Aku tahu dia masih sangat belia waktu itu. Demo... Wajahnya begitu cantik, begitu menggoda...", tambah Yamato.

Kakashi sudah mulai akan melemparkan bogem ke wajah Yamato sebelum teriakan seorang wanita menghentikannya.

"Yamato-san..!!! Kemarilah!"

"Hayate! Gomen ne.. Agak terlambat kali ini..", ucap Yamato menghampiri gadis bernama Hayate itu.

'Haruno Sakura...', ucap Kakashi dalam hati sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Hokage.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak gadis berambut merah muda itu menempuh pelatihan medis di Amegakure (Desa Hujan). Entah kapan tepatnya dia akan kembali ke Konoha, Kakashi tidak tahu.

Kembali Kakashi teringat dengan mimpinya pagi tadi. Ada sedikit rasa rindu di hatinya dan... rasa marah karena kata-kata yang diucapkan soulmatenya tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

Cemburu? Seorang Hatake merasa cemburu? Ah ... yang benar saja! Sampai saat ini belum ada satu wanita pun yang mengusik hatinya, sampai Sakura datang ke mimpinya.

Tidak. Sakura itu kan muridnya. Tidak mungkin. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu ...

'Ah, sudahlah ...', kata Kakashi dalam hati sebelum pikirannya mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Shizune.. Apa Tsunade-sama ada di ruangannya?"

"Masuklah. Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu."

Tok-Tok-Tok

"Masuk!"

Kakashi membuka pintu. Kedua mata berbeda warnanya seketika membelalak.

Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi dengan apa yang ada di depan mata nya saat ini. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar teriakan pemimpin Desa Konoha, Tsunade-sama.

Sesosok tubuh langsing berdiri di hadapannya.

Rambut pink panjang menjuntai, jari-jemari yang panjang, bokong yang padat berisi dan... sepasang buah dada yang Kakahi tafsir mungkin ukuran 34D. Kancing atas yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Belahan itu...

'Argh !! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!', Kakashi mulai memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Hatake Kakashi...!!!!", teriak Tsunade berhasil membangunkan Kakashi dari khayalan gilanya.

"Kau lupa menutup pintunya!"

"Ah, gomen.. Tsunade-sama.", ucap Kakashi, menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah.

"Kakashi-sensei.. Lama tidak bertemu!", sapa Sakura yang sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengan senseinya itu.

Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada sensei si rambut perak, selain tubuhnya yang semakin kekar.

"Ah.. ya.. Sakura.."

"Kakashi, Sakura .. Kalian berdua duduklah."

"Doushita no, Tsunade-sama?", tanya Kakashi.

BRAAAK~~

Seraya berdiri, Tsunade meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Karena itu aku langsung saja ke intinya. Rumah Sakit Konoha saat ini penuh dengan pasien korban luka. Kita sangat membutuhkan Ashitaba."

"Ashitaba?", tanya Kakashi

"Sejenis tanaman seledri yang digunakan untuk bahan ramuan obat penyembuh luka, sensei."

"Yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Tidak sia-sia latihanmu selama 5 tahun di Ame."

"Persediaan Ashitaba di Konoha tidak banyak, sementara masih banyak pasien yang memerlukan obat itu. Aku ingin kalian membawa tanaman itu padaku. Aku bisa saja meminta Shizune melakukan misi ini tapi, dia sangat kubutuhkan disini, terlebih ..."

Tsunade menghentikan kata-katanya.

Di dalam pikirannya terbayang dirinya yang sedang bermain judi sementara Shizune menjadi bendahara keuangannya.

"Terlebih?", tanya Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah. Ashitaba hanya tumbuh di perbatasan Desa Sunagakure. Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua. Selalu ada penjahat di setiap perbatasan desa."

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama.", ucap Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Sakura. Kalian bisa berangkat lusa. Maaf merepotkanmu Sakura, padahal kau baru saja sampai di Konoha. Sumimasen."

"Ah.. daijoubu ..", ucap Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada shinobi tampan dan keren yang menarik hatimu di Ame?? Ne ..?? Ne ..??", tanya Tsunade dengan mata sedikit mendelik ke arah Kakashi.

"Ah.. etto.. Watashi wa-", Sakura tersipu malu. Wajahnya kini memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ah, itu dia! Sudah aku duga!", sela Tsunade sebelum Sakura bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"5 tahun tinggal di Ame tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki pacar saat ini, iya kan? Dan lagipula, aku dengar banyak gadis-gadis di desa tetangga yang mencari suami di Desa Ame karena rumornya laki-laki di Desa Ame sangat tampan dan keren dan ..."

"katanya.. mereka itu.. sangat hebat di ranjang. Ohohoho ...!!, tambahnya sambil sedikit berbisik.

Diam-diam di dalam hatinya dia tertawa, berhasil menarik perhatian Kakashi.

"Aaaah.. etto.. Tsunade-sama-", Sakura mulai gugup.

"Nah baiklah. Aku rasa aku terlalu banyak bicara. Kalian berdua boleh keluar sekarang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengirim Sakura ke dalam misi ini, Nona Tsunade? Dia kan baru saja sampai dari Desa Ame.", tanya Shizune sambil menggendong babi kecil kesayangan Tsunade.

"Hahahaha ... Sayang sekali kau tidak menyaksikan perbincangan kami tadi Shizune. Hmm.. ya... Tidak salah lagi..Aku melihat guratan kecemburuan disana!", jawab Tsunade.

"Hah..??"

"Aku tahu aku ini sedikit kejam tapi... Aku ingin muridku Sakura mendapatkan laki-laki terbaik yang akan jadi suaminya. Hatake Kakashi, shinobi peniru yang hebat. Kemampuan analisanya tidak diragukan. Dia selalu melaksanakan misinya dengan sempurna. Mereka benar-benar cocok."

"Tapi Nona Tsunade.."

"Oh ya, Shizune. Terima kasih untuk baju yang kau pilihkan untuk Sakura. Matanya yang selalu dingin itu bahkan tidak bisa beralih dari belahan dada Sakura. Hmm.. Dia mewarisi payudaraku yang besar ini. Guru dan murid seperti orang tua dan anak. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal ini, Shizune. Hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui perjodohan ini. Lagipula... Aku punya kebun Ashitaba siap panen di rumah. Hohohoho...!!", ucap Tsunade sambil meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Dasar .. Nona Tsunade.. Kakashi dan Sakura.. Hmm.."

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan keluar Kantor Konoha.

"Ne.. Sakura, bagaimana pelatihanmu di Ame?", tanya Kakashi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sesungguhnya.. Agak membosankan. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan teman baru, tempat tinggal baru, dan astaga.. Hujan hampir setiap hari, sensei..!", jawabnya polos.

"Sou ka ..."

"Sakura !! Kakashi-sensei !!"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

'Hn.. Naruto no baka. Dan- Sasuke-kun.'

Kedua teman satu timnya itu menghampiri mereka.

"Demi Neptunus..!!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura-chan? Apa pelatihan di Ame sudah selesai? Oh iya, kapan kau sampai di Konoha?", Naruto si rambut pirang dengan tega melontarkan segudang pertanyaan pada rekan setimnya itu.

'Naruto no baka. Konoyaru! Kapan bocah ini akan dewasa?', umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto, Sasuke.. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Pagi tadi aku sampai Konoha dan lusa harus pergi bersama Kakashi-sensei. Ada misi dari Tsunade-sama.", ya .. beginilah seharusnya jawaban dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang dewasa.

"Demo.. Sakura-chan, bukannya kau ini baru sampai di Konoha ya.. Kenapa buru-buru untuk meninggalkan Konoha?", tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Yo, Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin menjenguk pacarmu?", tanya Kakashi ramah.

"Hn? Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan sudah kembali dari misi? Menjenguk? Rumah Sakit? Aaaaaa... gawat! Jaa ne, minna !!!!", sambil kocar-kacir Naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"S...Sasuke-kun..", ucap Sakura lemah.

"Ah！Sakura, mungkin ini agak mengejutkan bagimu ... Sasuke sudah menikah.", ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"H-Hontou ni ?? Omedetou, Sasuke-kun..!!", ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Ya, 5 tahun sudah cukup buatnya untuk melupakan Sasuke. Lagipula, saat ini ada yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya...

#To be continued ...

Yoooosshhh!!!! Chap 1 belum begitu keliatan lemon nya, minna..!!!

Kira2 siapa ya istri Sasuke-kun?

Jawaban kalian akan mempengaruhi isi dari chap.2. Voting terbanyak, itu yang bakal aku pilih buat jadi istrinya Sasuke.

BE FREE TO REVIEW..

Kemungkinan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 bulan aku bakal publish chap.2 .

Arigatou gozaimasssssssiu!

#HATAKE_MIKO

 **Kosa-kata Jepang**

Shikashi : Tetapi

Baka : Bodoh

Sou ka : Begitu ya

Nani o itteru no : apa yang kau katakan

Demo : Tetapi

Doushita no : Ada apa

Sumimasen : Maaf merepotkan

Daijoubu : Tidak apa-apa

Watashi wa : Aku

Hontou ni : Benarkah?

Dare to issho ni : Dengan siapa?


	2. Chapter 2 : Godaan Manis

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto milik Masashi

Kishimoto

 **Pairing** :

H. Sakura-H. Kakashi

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance

 **Rate** : M (Lemon)

NB : Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk tujuan menghibur. Saya, Hatake Miko tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara finansial. Selamat membaca!!

Sebelumnya, Miko-chan mau berterima kasih kepada seluruh warga negara Indonesia. Miko-chan balas review dulu ya (gomen tidak bisa balas semua review) :

1\. LordOfFox

Arigatou gozaimashu sesama fans KakaSaku.

2\. Nafi29897

Arigatou gozaimashu Nafi-kun..!!

3\. Stevyje

Hahaha .. Shinpaisinaide (don't worry). Ga akan ada pairing SasuSaku disini. Cuma KakaSaku aja sepertinya. Banyak yg minta KakaSaku abisnya :D

4\. Savanass

Arigatou gozaimashu. Silakan di fav n fol !! Daku tersanjung.. ~lebay

5\. Shinaciku

Hahaha dunia hanya milik KakaSaku ya ...

 **Guru dan Murid**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun...!!!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sakura-chan ?!!!"

"Ino pig !!!"

~PLAAAAANGG ...!!! #¥%@*-/

"Ino! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?", tanya Sakura yang mendapat hadiah di hari pertamanya di Konoha setelah 5 tahun.

Tiba-tiba Ino memeluknya. Sahabat akrabnya sewaktu masuh remaja dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jidat !!", katanya agak tersendu.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, dia berbisik dengan serius :

"Hei Jidat! Sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun! Kau kalah!!!! Kau masih ingat dengan kata-katamu waktu itu kan?"

Kata-kata? Perjanjian?

Ah .. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kejadian masa mereka remaja. Taruhan bodoh itu. Ya, mereka bertaruh siapa yg berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, dialah pemenangnya, dan yang kalah ...

Harus menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei, guru tim 7 yang super dingin dan misterius itu.

Belum pernah mereka melihat Kakashi-sensei jalan dengan seorang wanita. Malahan sempat mereka berpikir kalau gurunya itu _gay._

"Ino-chan.. Kau tidak serius kan?", tanya Sakura dengan tawanya yang gelagapan, mengingat sensei yang mereka bicarakan ada di sampingnya.

"Nah.. nah.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Shikashi, karena Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha, aku rasa kita perlu merayakannya dengan minum sake dan makan2, bagaimana?", sela Kakashi.

"Ah! Sensei yang traktir?", tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya kali ini aku traktir kalian. Sasuke, tolong beritahu Naruto ya.."

"Hn."

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun, kita pulang. Aku akan mengosongkan perutku dari rumah. Ja Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-sensei!", ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, Sakura .. Ayo, ku antar kau pulang."

"Ha'i, sensei..."

Guru dan murid itu berjalan beriringan.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu seorang pria alis tebal dengan pakaian hijau super ketat.

'Ah.. Tonjolan itu..'

'Sebaiknya aku tidak melihat ke arah situ', ucap Sakura dalam hati memalingkan pandangannya dari celana super ketat Guy-sensei.

"Hatake Kakashi !! Rival abadiku!! Hahahha .. "

Tuiiiinggg *

Seketika mata guru alis tebal itu terfokus pada belahan dada wanita yang ada di samping Kakashi saat ini.

"Guy, ku harap aku tidak perlu menggunakan sharinganku untuk menyadarkanmu.", ucap Kakashi menahan emosinya.

"A.. ano.. Yang mau aku katakan adalah.. Apa wanita berambut merah muda ini calon istrimu?", tanya Guy dengan polosnya.

Semburat merah mencuat begitu saja di pipi Sakura. Ah, kalau saja Kakashi tidak sedang memakai maskernya sekarang, mungkin dia juga akan terlihat bodoh dengan merah di pipinya karena menahan malu.

"ehm.. ehm..", Kakashi mendehem. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"ano.. Konnichiwa, Guy-sensei ? Aku baru saja kembali dari Desa Ame."

"Desa Ame? Kau... Sakura??!!!! Hisashiburi dane yo", teriak Guy karena kaget dengan perubahan murid Kakashi ini.

"G-gomen, gomen Sakura. A..aaku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu tadi. Tapi, sungguh, aku pikir kau ini calon istrinya Kakashi. Aaaaku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Ada latihan yang menungguku. Jaa... Sakura, Kakashi!!!", ucapnya gelagapan karena Kakashi sepertinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus mata sharingan nya itu kepada Guy.

...

Di apartemen Sakura...

"Kakashi-sensei, masuklah .."

"Iya..(iya disini dlm bahasa Jepang artinya 'tidak'). Kurasa aku akan langsung pulang saja."

"Matte yo.. Kakashi-sensei.. Setidaknya beristirahatlah dulu sebelum pulang.", ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan besar gurunya itu.

"Sensei.. Bisa beristirahat di sini. Di kamarku. Aku akan mandi sebentar. Tunggu disini ya sensei.."

Kakashi duduk di tepi ranjang muridnya itu, matanya memandang ke arah kamar mandi dimana muridnya sedang mandi.

...

Di kamar mandi Sakura mulai melepas pakaiannya satu per satu. Yang terakhir, yah bra 34D dengan motif bunga-bunga di pinggirnya.

Disentuhnya puting payudaranya, diputar-putar kemudian diremas.

Sakura duduk di bath tubnya dengan kedua paha dibuka lebar.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan senseinya yang gagah itu menggerayangi tubuhnya, payudaranya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa senseinya yang misterius itu semakin gagah saja di matanya. Dada yg bidang, tangan yang besar dan otot-otot itu..

Sakura memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulutnya seperti menghisap permen, dikeluarkan lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam vaginannya yang mulai basah.

"Aaaaahhhh... Kakashi-sensei.."

Sakura melenguh, alangkah nikmatnya apabila penis senseinya itu yang kini masuk ke dalam lubang vaginanya.

Keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk. Pelan dan semakin cepat.

"ah... ah.. mmhhh.. oh... sensei, aku.."

"ahhhh..."

Sakura mencapai klimaks. Dijilatnya cairan yang menempel di jarinya.

Dia membersihkan dirinya dan mulai mandi, tanpa sadar sepasang mata beda warna tengah memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk kamar mandi tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei .."

'Ah dia tertidur. Selama itu kah aku di kamar mandi?', tanya Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dengan tubuh yang agak basah dalam balutan handuk pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah bagian bokongnya, Sakura menghampiri Kakashi.

Diamatinya wajah senseinya yang sedang tidur berbaring di ranjang. Dulu dia, Naruto dan Sasuke susah-payah melakukan segala cara untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik masker hitamnya itu.

Tapi semua yang mereka lakukan sia-sia. Senseinya itu memang cerdik. Sampai sekarang tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker.

Alis mata berwarna perak, hidung mancung dan luka di mata sharingan nya. Sakura penasaran siapa wanita yang disukai senseinya itu.

Sakura bersiap untuk membuka masker Kakashi. Perlahan. Jangan sampai dia bangun. Dan-

~BUFFF

'Bunshin?'

"Yo, Sakura !!! Kau sudah selesai mandi?", sapa Kakashi asli yang berdiri di belakang Sakura sejak tadi.

"KYAAAAAA...!!! Sensei ...!!! Sensei hentai !!! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Sakura berteriak tak karuan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yap, pemandangan ini justeru yang diinginkan Kakashi. Dua payudara yang montok dan vagina yang berwarna merah muda.

'Kakashi! Kuasailah dirimu! Dia itu muridmu! Bersikaplah sebagai guru yang profesional!'

Tidak apa bukan? Toh, muridnya juga sudah dewasa. Tinggal maju satu langkah saja bagi Kakshi untuk membawa tubuh mungil dan sexy Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"G-gomen Sakura, aku akan langsung pulang saja. Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, Kakashi sudah tidak ada disitu.

"Apa-apaan ini??!!!! Kenapa? Jadi selama aku menutup mataku tadi, Kakashi-sensei ..."

'melihat tubuhku tanpa sehelai benang pun...', lanjutnya dalam hati, melihat handuk putihnya sudah berada di kakinya.

AAAAAARRRGGHHHH...!!!

Malam itu Sakura benar-benar bingung harus pakai baju yang mana. Masih terbayang di pikirannya kejadian tadi siang. Hatinya berkecamuk. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Jangan dipusingkan!

...

...

...

 **"Itadakimasu...!!!"** "Yosh... Ramen...!! Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!", ucap Naruto seraya tangan kanannya sibuk dengan makanan.

"Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura makanlah yang sepuasnya. Malam ini aku yang traktir.", kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, boleh kan kita minta sake??", tanya Ino.

"Ino.. "

"Tidak pa-pa, Sasuke-kun. Ini kan perayaan yang sangat jarang. Lagipula kita bukan lagi anak-anak remaja, iya kan, Naruto?", tanya Ino ke si rambut pirang bermata biru.

"Ng... Sluuurrrppp... ahhhh.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Ino. Tapi yang aku tahu, **TAMBAH RAMEN NYA LAGI JII-CHAN**..!!", teriak Naruto.

"Ya baiklah. Tolong sake nya ya...", ucap Kakashi pada pelayan kedai.

"Baik."

Sakura kini duduk di samping Ino. Sasuke bergabung dengan Kakashi dan Naruto. Perbincangan pria.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau minum terlalu banyak. eee ..", ucap Ino sedikit bersendawa.

"Hn?? Ino-chan, kurasa aku .. aku mulai menginginkannya. Tadi saat aku mandi, aku mengkhayalkan dia memeluk dan membelai tubuhku."

"Heh... Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa harus aku menggunakan Shintensin no Jutsu ku padamu?", goda Ino pada Sakura.

Shintensin no Justu. Jutsu spesial dari klan Yamanaka. Ketika jutsu ini diaktifkan, Ino bisa merasuki tubuh Sakura dan mengendalikan pikirannya. Singkatnya, dia bisa melakukan apapun pada Kakashi-sensei tanpa merasa malu. Ya, bukan dia yang akan merasa malu, tapi Sakura.

"Sakura... Sakura.. Oi.. Jidat!"

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura diatas meja, dia memiringkan kepalanya di atas tangannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Jidat!! Apa kau sudah mati? Cepat banguuuunnn...!!!", Ino mulai berteriak tak jelas.

Segera Sasuke bangkit dari kubu pria, mengajak istrinya itu pulang sebelum keadaan menjadi kacau.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kami pulang lebih dulu. Terima kasih untuk makan-makannya.", Sasuke pergi menggendong Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Aku khawatir tidak ada yang menjaga Hinata-chan di rumah sakit besok. Jaa Kakashi-sensei..!"

Tinggal dia dan Sakura di kedai itu sekarang. Kemana dia harus membawanya? Jarak dari kedai ke apartemen Sakura rasanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam, terlalu jauh.

Sebaiknya dia bawa ke apartemennya saja. Lagipula malam ini dia kesepian.

Kesepian? Ah Kakashi yang malang. Shinobi seangkatannya sudah ada yang menikah bahkan punya anak.

Dan sekarang dia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura, wanita cantik yang pernah menjadi muridnya dan- idola di mata shinobi jounin di Konoha.

Kakashi membayar tagihannya. Memeluk tubuh muridnya itu dan menggendongnya ke apartemennya.

Dia merebahkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk leher Kakashi dan berkata :

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sensei.. Onegai, Kakashi-sensei .."

"Sakura..."

Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

Sepasang mata mereka bertemu. Onyx dan Sapphire.

"Kakashi-sensei... hiks.. hiks.. Apa sensei tidak mau tidur denganku? Temanilah aku tidur. Aku bosan tidur sendirian terus.", tanya Sakura dengan matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku... aku .. aku ini kan sudah dewasa. Aku bukan lagi Sakura murid sensei yang dulu."

Ya, dia memang bukan Sakura muridnya yang dulu. Sakura sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Dan perubahannya itu yang justeru mempesona di mata Kakashi. Baka no Kakashi, dia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta meski setiap hari tidak pernah absen membaca buku Novel Icha-Icha Paradisenya itu...

"Sakura, kau mabuk.."

"Ya! Aku memang mabuk, sensei. Lalu kenapa?!", ucap Sakura sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

~~BRAAAPPP

Sakura membawa tubuh Kakashi ke ranjang dan naik di atasnya. Tubuhnya diliuk-liukkan seperti ular. Bibirnya mencium bibir Kakashi yang masih memakai masker.

Ah... dia tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya saat itu.

...

#To be continued...

...

#HATAKE_MIKO

... **Kosa-Kata Bahasa Jepang**...

Konnichi wa : apa kabar

Hisashiburi dane yo : sudah lama sekali y

Onegai : ku mohon

Itadakimashu : selamat makan

Matte yo : tunggu dulu


End file.
